


Slippery When Wet

by DarkStarfish



Series: More Than Just a Side Hustle [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lucifer, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Demoncest, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Leviathan has Two Dicks, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Tail Sex, Tails, Top Leviathan, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: Levi was watching Lucifer's last stream when Mammon interrupted the fun. Since the cat's out of the bag and everyone knows it's really Lucifer behind the camera, everyone else gets to have a little fun too right? Either way, Levi decides it's his turn to crash one of Lucifer's streams!The second part to my camboy!Lucifer series. I hope you all enjoy reading it!The plan is to do a chapter for each brothers until the last, extra special chapter so stay tuned!
Relationships: Lucifer/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: More Than Just a Side Hustle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936105
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Slippery When Wet

Now that Lucifer’s secret was out in the open, the Avatar of Pride found himself attracting more glances than he normally would. Sure, it was a boost to his ego, but it was also nerve wracking in a way. These demons had seen Lucifer in a moment of weakness and to Mammon of all demons. It was unspoken, but any demons that passed by Lucifer had enough common sense to keep from bringing up the topic if they knew of it. But really, who didn’t know about it in the Devildom at this point? It was just one of those things that everyone knew about, but no one ever talked about. Well, except for Levi.

The third born had been watching the night Lucifer’s cover was blown. He was a regular to the demon’s streams, but now that he knew it was Lucifer behind the camera, a part of him had grown curious and envious. The sight of Mammon fucking their older brother had made Levi cum quicker than he would care to admit and even as he tried to get the image out of his mind, Lucifer’s expressions and sounds haunted the envious demon. He wanted to know what it was like to fuck one of the most feared demons in all of the Devildom, but he wasn’t about to ask Mammon how it was.

The curiosity was keeping Levi up at night at this point. It wasn’t like Levi couldn’t crash one of Lucifer’s streams like Mammon had done, he always got a notification when one started! It was a matter of confidence at this point. That confidence came one Friday night while Levi was gaming. His D.D.D. had been blowing up with DevilHub notifications, many of them unimportant. The last one he received finally pushed Levi over the edge. He’d snatched up his phone and was about to uninstall the app when he saw that Lucifer was streaming.

Levi’s lips felt impossibly dry at the notification. His thumb hovered over the bar, hesitation causing the digit to shake slightly before he worked up enough courage to open it up. Levi was not disappointed whatsoever. The gurgling of Henry’s fish tank was quickly drowned out by the pitiful whimpers coming from the speaker of Levi’s phone. Even with no one around, Levi scrambled to turn the volume down, cursing to himself for keeping it at full volume. The Avatar of Envy gulped audibly at the lewd video playing on his phone.

After his last stream with Mammon, it seemed like Lucifer started taking the submissive role in his streams more often and tonight was no different. Levi’s tongue swiped across his lower lip to wet it as he watched, enamored by what was on his screen. Lucifer was facing the camera, his drooling cock on full display as he rode a peculiar looking [dildo](https://bad-dragon.com/products/ika). Not that Levi really minded the look of the toy. The otaku had plenty of tentacle fantasies, but watching Lucifer, his scary older brother, thrusting his hips up and down the length of the tentacle shape awakened something inside Levi. It felt like Lucifer was taunting him and Levi felt his lengths twitch at the thought.

Levi had gone into a daydream, his mind conjuring up images of himself fucking Lucifer. The video on his screen was doing nothing to quell his overactive imagination. In fact, it aided in his fantasies, making Lucifer’s grunts and moans all the more real for Levi’s mind. He’d subconsciously been squeezing at his steadily growing erections, only slightly aware when he felt his abdomen twitch at the attention.

“Haaah! Mmmph…fuck me…”

Lucifer’s moans had been enough for Levi to snap out of his trance, a blush covering his cheeks as he processed what exactly he was doing. Standing in room, a hand on his bulge, watching his older brother fuck himself…

Levi felt dirty, but yet he couldn’t bring himself to shut it off. Instead, Levi started to focus more on the chat. Many of them had been praising Lucifer and egging him on, but a few were a bit more interesting.

**_D3m0nSlayyr_ ** _: when are more of your brothers coming on?_

**_slutLyfe420_ ** _: yeah, i wanna see you get fucked senseless again_

**_d3sign3rBu55y_ ** _: get levi to come on, i bet that nerd can secretly fuck_

**_D3m0nSlayyr_ ** _: as if @d3sign3rBu55y_

**_D3m0nSlayyr_ ** _: i bet he doesn’t even know how to use his dick_

**_pu55y3atr_ ** _: i doubt he’s ever had a piece of ass in his life, get asmo on_

**_slutLyfe420_ ** _: yes! asmo can lay some pipe!_

The more comments Levi read, the more enraged he found himself becoming. Who were these demons to know whether or not he could ‘lay some pipe’ or ‘know how to use his dick.’ He’d felt his demon form come out, his horns sprouting from the crown of his head while his tail swished angrily behind him. Levi shut off the stream then and began to angrily pace around his room.

“Who do they think they are?! I can’t fuck?! Oh I’ll show them!” Levi ranted to Henry, the fish bubbling as it silently listened through the tank.

He’d stormed out then, his tail wrapping around the door handle as he left to slam his door closed and stomped his way to Lucifer’s room. Once he arrived, Levi was unsurprised to find the door locked. He’d huffed to himself and tapped his foot, thinking of a way to get in when a lightbulb went off in his head. The tip of his tail worked its way into the lock of the door, jiggling around until he heard and felt the lock click. Levi gulped then, the realization of what he was doing crashing down around him. Was he really about to break into Lucifer’s room to prove to a bunch of nameless demons that he knew how to use the cocks he was given?

It appeared he was because his hand reached for the door handle before his brain could stop it. The door swung open silently and Levi just stood there, shell shocked as he watched Lucifer grind on the tentacle dildo in person. Levi’s eyes dilated, his pupils focusing on Lucifer’s hole swallowing up almost the full length of the dildo. His attention had quickly been taken off Lucifer as he watched the chat screen blow up. Clearly, a fair number of Lucifer’s viewers had noticed Levi come in, but the eldest brother was still too wrapped up in fucking himself.

**_0rgasmDonor_ ** _: yo…why is levi there?_

**_d3sign3rBu55y_ ** _: oh my diavolo! a dream come true!!_

**_D3m0nSlayyr_ ** _: great…time for a one pump dump…_

Notification after notification came in and the dinging finally caught Lucifer’s attention. He’d stopped moving his hips, whining as he sat on the entirety of the tentacle, the suction cups of it brushing against his prostate to make him whimper. He’d panted for a moment, gaining back his bearings before checking to see what all the fuss was about. At first, the messages were too fast for Lucifer’s blissed out mind to follow, but soon enough we was seeing comment after comment about Levi being with him and it wasn’t until Lucifer noticed his younger brother in the view finder on his camera that he took the chat’s word for it.

Lucifer turned around in a hurry, his eyes wide as he took in Levi. His demon form had taken over his regular appearance, Levi’s horns and tail catching Lucifer’s eye first before he noticed the bulge in the sea demon’s sweats.

“L-Levi…what the fuck are you –”

“Did you use that hunk of plastic just to get my attention?” Levi spat out, his tail swishing angrily behind him. “You let Mammon fuck you so I never get to hear the end of it and then you…you use that!”

Levi was blushing hard at this point and he took a step further into the room, his tail shutting and locking the door behind him. Lucifer gulped audibly, his eyes shifting between the chat and Levi, gauging both reactions. It seemed everyone was more than willing for Levi to join in and even a few demons dropped generous donations in the hopes it would spur the eldest on. The gears started turning in Lucifer’s head and an idea popped into the archdemon’s mind.

“What if I did do it for you? Hmm? What are you going to do about it?” Lucifer challenged, his hips moving over the toy to egg Levi on. A little whimper sounded from Lucifer’s throat at the suction cups that decorated the length of the toy rubbing against his walls.

“I’ll fucking show you what I’ll do about it!”

Levi was on Lucifer then, his anger taking over his thoughts. The Avatar of Envy grabbed Lucifer by his inky black hair and tugged on the strands, yanking his older brother’s head back. Lucifer hissed at the sensation, his back arching as he stayed anchored on the dildo. Levi hesitated for a moment at the yelp that left Lucifer, but he’d quickly pushed the feeling down and instead pulled Lucifer off the dildo. The eldest whined at the loss of the length inside him, the suckers of the dildo offering a unique sensation to the demon’s hole.

The younger of the two demons pulled Lucifer to his knees in front of him and eyed him darkly. Levi shifted to watch the chat for a moment, many of them still making fun of him and theorizing that Lucifer was allowing him to do all this. It only further increased his anger and Levi growled lowly as he looked back to Lucifer. He’d kept a hand in Lucifer’s hair, keeping him in place while his other hand fumbled to lower his sweats and boxers to pull out his cocks.

Truthfully, Lucifer didn’t know what to expect from his younger brother, but it had been a pleasant surprise. Lucifer sat there stunned, a little gasp leaving him at the sight of Levi’s cocks. The two of them stood at attention in front of Lucifer, the tips of them drooling with precum. In fact, the entirety of his lengths looked to be slick with his precum and Lucifer found himself licking his lips in anticipation.

“Disgusting slut…you’ll take any cock that comes your way won’t you?” Levi spat to Lucifer, his grip on the demon’s locks tightening up just slightly.

“Levi…!” Lucifer gasped, his breath hitching at this new dominant side to Levi.

“Shut your mouth, whores don’t get to complain…now do your job and get to work…” Levi husked out, the tip of his lower cock nudging at Lucifer’s lips while the upper one smeared a fat bead of precum along the eldest’s cheek.

Lucifer quickly opened his mouth, accepting Levi’s cock. Levi had been slow at first, relishing in the velvety feel of Lucifer’s mouth before pulling deeper, the tip of his cock easily entering the demon’s throat. Lucifer hummed at the feeling, his own cock throbbing at the fullness of his throat and the thought that it was only one of two. When Levi felt the tip of Lucifer’s nose brush at the base of his cocks, a shiver wound its way down his spine and a long, drawn out moan left him. Levi watched Lucifer closely, his cocks leaking just a bit more at the little tears that threatened to fall from Lucifer’s eyes. It was a wonderful sight and Levi felt himself already getting close.

Using Lucifer’s hair as leverage, Levi slowly began to bob his older brother’s head up and down the length of his lower cock. He’d started out slow, still a bit unsure of himself, before he felt a boost in his confidence at the chimes of donations over a thousand Grimm. The more the Grimm started to flow in, the better Levi felt about himself and the rougher he got with Lucifer.

“You really are nothing but a hole aren’t you?” Levi gritted out, feeling bold as he thrust the entirety of his lower length down Lucifer’s throat once more.

Lucifer only nodded and whined, his body thrumming with arousal as he took whatever Levi had to offer. The Morningstar tried to grind his cock into the plush carpeting of his bedroom, hoping for at least a little friction, but Levi was quick to wedge his foot between Lucifer’s inner thigh and the floor, ensuring his older brother could do no such thing.

“Stop being so fucking needy, you’ll get yours soon enough.” Levi’s words came out of him in a mixture of a growl and a whine, his breathing picking up some the more he bobbed Lucifer’s head on his length.

It didn’t take long for Levi to throw Lucifer off him, sparing himself from cumming and ending things much too soon. Levi panted for a moment, his chest heaving as he looked down to Lucifer. He was panting as well, and his thumb swiped away the bit of precum that got smeared on his cheek. With a little smirk and a challenging look in his eyes, Lucifer brought his thumb to his mouth and teasingly licked the bit of slaty precum from the pad of the digit.

Levi’s eyes darkened at the display and he felt himself cross the point of no return.

The Avatar of Envy chucked off his jacket and ripped his shirt over his head, putting his unexpectedly toned body on full display for both Lucifer and the audience. He stepped out of his sweats on his way to Lucifer, his strides quick as his older brother beckoned him with a crook of his perfect finger. Levi had been a few steps from Lucifer when he’d gone from sitting on his knees to going on his hands and knees, ass in the air and head to the carpet. The quick change had taken Levi off guard at first, but he quickly got over it at the sight of Lucifer’s already prepped hole.

“You’re just asking for it now slut,” Levi growled, his fists balling at his sides.

Levi took the last few steps towards Lucifer then, his cock bobbing as he knelt down behind his older brother. He’d smoothed his hands over Lucifer’s ass, pulling apart his cheeks to get a better view of his hole. The sight made him groan, Lucifer already prepped and lubed up from the tentacle dildo.

“Brother…” Lucifer whined, his hips moving back into Levi’s touch, impatient to be fucked.

He had more to say, but the feeling of Levi rubbing the underside of his lower cock over Lucifer’s hole shut the oldest up pretty quick. He’d instead whined and pushed back into the feeling, hoping to get filled sooner rather than later. Levi brought a hand down on Lucifer’s ass then, causing a shiver to run up the demon’s spine from the sting of the slap. He’d yelped and the pathetic sound was like music to Levi’s ears.

Levi only teased Lucifer for a little bit longer before both him and the chat got impatient. Many of them sent in messages egging the younger demon on and it had been the right fuel to the fire for Levi to start stuffing Lucifer. He’d started slowly, simply nudging the tips of his cocks against Lucifer’s entrance, keeping them together by his hand wrapped around them. Lucifer was about to reprimand Levi and demand he fuck him already, but his words died in his throat at the new full feeling of Levi pushing into him. Lucifer groaned at the stretch, his nails digging into and tugging at the plush carpet beneath him.

“Never thought you’d be so tight…” Levi huffed, his chest heaving as he pushed more of his lengths into Lucifer. He’d chuckle at the pitiful little whimper Lucifer gave for an answer and resolved to dig his nails into the meat of Lucifer’s hips.

Slowly, Levi thrust half of his lengths into Lucifer, pausing for a moment for his older brother to get used to the thick feeling of it. He truthfully didn’t have to wait too long as Lucifer was greedy for more. The Morningstar nudged back into Levi, hoping to take more than what he was given, but only received another slap to the ass for his impatience. Levi groaned and his hips surged forward at the fluttering of Lucifer’s hole around him, his older brother clearly turned on by the prospect of pain. Levi had had enough at this point and found himself caring little for Lucifer’s well-being if a little smack was enough to get Lucifer tighter around him. The Avatar of Envy took one of his hands from Lucifer’s hips, using it to smooth up the length of Lucifer’s spine before burying it into his older brother’s raven locks. He’d gripped the roots of Lucifer’s hair and used it as leverage to thrust the remaining length of his cocks into the demon, both parties moaning out at the suddenness.

Levi was quick to set a bruising pace, the self-lubrication from his cocks combined with the lube Lucifer had used making it easier for him to thrust in and out quickly. He’d huffed, his breath fanning out over Lucifer’s already heated skin. Lucifer was a little worse for wear at the rough pace Levi set. He’d gripped at the carpet tightly and even went as far as to pull out some of the fibers. Lucifer stayed relatively silent, only going as far as to grunt and groan until Levi’s strokes got more accurate and the demon started to thrust dead on into his prostate.

The first nudge of Levi’s dual cockheads against the spot had made Lucifer go ridged, the pleasure of it shocking him a bit. As more and more of Levi’s thrusts landed dead on to the spot, Lucifer saw stars. He’d buried his face in the carpet, letting out feeble moans and whimpers at each of Levi’s thrusts. Levi huffed and grunted, his hips moving faster, if even possible, at the noises coming from Lucifer.

“Haah Le-Levi…” Lucifer moaned, his body shuddering once more. His voice was groggy as he spoke, clearly close based on that and the way his cock was leaking and throbbing.

“J-just a little more…be a good slut and take it…take it…” Levi punctuated each of his words with a deep, hard thrust, his abdomen tightening as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Levi had lost himself a bit and tail seemed to take on a mind of its own. It had slithered up the length of Lucifer’s body and past his head, nudging its way into his mouth. Though the intrusion was different, it was not unpleasant and Lucifer found himself greedily sucking on the tip of it as Levi fucked into him. But Levi wanted more. He’d moved more of his tail into Lucifer’s mouth, shivering when he felt the tip of it enter his throat and moved the scaley muscle in and out in times with his thrusting. It only added to both demon’s pleasure, Levi shivering since his tail was sensitive and Lucifer drooling around it from being plugged at both ends.

Both demons had forgotten about their audience, the two of them too lost in their quickly approaching orgasms to worry about keeping up appearances. Levi was the first to cum, a choked groan leaving him as he filled Lucifer up. His grip on the hairs on Lucifer’s tightened and he yanked back on the archdemon’s locks, pulling him to his chest. Levi humped into Lucifer, whining softly into his older brother’s ear as he came rope after rope of cum into it. There had been too much for Lucifer’s hole to manage and a bit Levi’s cum began to dribble out of Lucifer’s hole.

The fullness had ultimately what pushed Lucifer over the edge. His breath hitched and before he knew it, he was cumming hard, spurts of cum leaving his cockhead. He’d came hard enough that a bit of it had splattered on the camera lens, obstructing their audience’s view some. It didn’t really matter to them though as donations continued to rack up, many of them with praises to Levi attached to them.

Levi gave a few final thrusts before pulling out of Lucifer, the demon falling forward in a panting heap. The sea demon stared down at his older brother, watching silently as his cum flowed from Lucifer’s abused hole when an idea popped into his head. He’d nudged two of his fingers into the demon’s hole, causing Lucifer to whine softly from overstimulation, to gather a bit of his cum. He’d flipped Lucifer over then and offered his fingers to the fallen angel. Not even missing a beat, Lucifer was quick to accept the cum soaked fingers into his mouth to lick and suck them clean.

“So obedient…” Levi mumbled out, his upper teeth nibbling at his lower lip as he watched Lucifer.

Levi’s attention had been taken from Lucifer at the chimes of comment notifications. Many of the demons watching were complaining about Lucifer’s cum on the lens and an idea popped into Levi’s head about how to fix that. Levi took Lucifer by the hair once more and brought him in to the camera, nudging him silently to clean up the mess he’d made. Not one to be told twice, Lucifer was quick to oblige and licked at the lens to lap at his own cum, swallowing it down easily.

“Why don’t you smile for the camera big brother?” Levi chuckled, a toothy grin gracing his features as he reveled in Lucifer being reduced to nothing more than a common whore.

With his mind too cloudy with lust, Lucifer simply stuck his tongue out of his mouth, showing that he’d swallowed everything. The sight alone was enough to get them well over ten thousand more Grimm and was the perfect way to end the stream for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx  
> |  
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
